1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wafers or substrates upon which a plurality of integrated circuit chips may be located.
2. Prior Art
In wafer packaging, a concern exists with respect to the effective communication with circuits which are close to the center of the wafer. For memory application, the careful layout of the circuit will assure that most or all of the circuits that communicate off the wafer are near the edge of the wafer. This, however, cannot be readily accomplished for logic wafers since the layouts are more stochastic. Thus, in the past, it has been necessary to run relatively long wires over the surface of the wafer to multiple pad locations which are remote from the perimeter of the wafer. The disadvantage of this approach is the vulnerability of such long wires to damage. The diameter of the wires must of necessity be substantial thereby creating problems in the bonding of wires which have a large cross section. Furthermore, the near location of the long wires over the surface of the wafers creates interference with respect to surface probing or chip repair.